


my head is spinning (with creativity) | prompt & headcanons

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep Deprived TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), god i hate tagging so much and yet its so helpful, lmao watch me make like 10 chapters and forget to add anything, most of these are just things i think i'll write abt dfghjkl;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: my mind constantly go brrr so hello have another one of these fucking prompt ficsbut this time with headcanons(!!If you use any of the prompts please show me!! I'd love to read them!! :D)
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. prompt

**Author's Note:**

> kinda angst?

fucking protective tubbo  
irl  
smp  
i dont care just please protective tubbo and scared tommy  
if its in like  
the smp   
maybe have him snap at phil  
because phil is a shit dad in the smp  
but if its irl...  
idk prolly your classic case of writing tommys family as shitty people for plot purposes  
just pls i beg


	2. headcanon/prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao def angst

right so winged tommy au  
has had his wings since he was a kid right  
and this can be modern or smp just as long as tommy has been in either foster or an orphanage or SOMETHING like that  
right so he cant fly because his wings are too weak  
because either shit foster parents or annoying kids slashed at his like  
where it connects from wing to back  
so where theres scars there it fucking tires him out to keep them spread out for a long time let alone lift his own weight  
so he kinda just feels disappointment in them since its kinda just a burden to him but he cant cut them off because blood loss

eh if its the smp dream can do that for him whatever-


	3. headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just general. no fluff or angst

WING AU HERES TOMMYS WING DESIGN

THAT IS ALL THANK YOU

YES I DREW THEM ON MS PAINT


	4. prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurt/comf

5 times someone in the smp treated tommy like their son, and the one time he was adopted  
irl au  
in no particular order  
1\. schlatt  
2\. sam  
3\. phil  
4\. puffy  
5\. techno

1\. wilbur

feel free to do your own reasoning but heres like  
my idea

schlatt - he always kinda saw tommy and tubs as his son, but ig if you want a specific moment prolly during the manburg-pogtopia time off camera he kinda reassures tommy that its all rp  
sam - rp carried on to off camera  
phil - do i even have to say anything for this one?  
puffy - again rp carried off camera  
techno - when tommy ran off to tech in rp he genuinely started to feel protective and responsible for the kid even after doomsday

wil - tommy and wil go on break for like 2-3 months. tommy told wil about his shit home life so he impulsively said "i am going to fight for custody of you sir" and so he does. first month was like court shit, getting stuff read ect. month 2 was tommy moving in with wil after he won. month 3 was just healing and all that :)

extra: tommy calls wil "dadther" *dad + brother) and sometimes "dadbur" and just dad if hes feeling sappy. and wil just calls him toms or "sonther" (son + brother) and somethime soninnit


	5. headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again general

look at the "tommyinnit has adhd (video blogging rpf)" tag and thats the entire chapter folks


	6. headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, but kinda fluffy

tommy lies about his height like this is a fact hes actually more like 6'0 or something but like

ik wil was prolly joking but i see short tommy and i live for it

so yes 5'10 tommy 

also if its irl and sbi meet up they can tease him for it and honestly? yes


	7. prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG, SPECIFIC AND ANGSTY LETS GO

OKOKOK so I've been having this idea ever since the masquerade tftsmp right

so from what I've seen (Mizu, Masquerade & Wild west)

everything has some sort of relation to the current day SMP

Mizu - the characters in general

Masquerade - egg

Wild west - stealing & sides

& all have violence.

right right so the prompt is kinda "make your own tftsmp episode"

Title of the ep (can change): "The Castle of Amberfall"

Theme: Royal palace

Either past or future work, but imo the past works better

Cast: Karl, Tommy, Tubbo, the rest are your choice. I'd say ≈ 5-10 people

Names: Karl - Karlson

Tubbo - King Tobias the llll

Tommy - "Servant" ~~(Ellis)~~

Some name suggestions - (M) Peir, Andres, Harry, Lewis, Albert, Spencer, (F) Francis, Selena, Georgia, Anna

Personalities: Karlson - He pretty much acts the same as Karl. 

Tobias - Rude and unfair, overall a dick. He's corrupt with power and money and has no regards for human society (reminiscent of canon Schlatt, just less alcohol)

Servant - Skiddish, loyal, and not the brightest. He accepts fate a bit too easily, and tries his best at everything, even if he might fail, or have it taken away. (reminiscent of exiled Tommy, just less wanting to die and more accepting to do anything to protect Tobias

(nothing specific, just some traits for all the ???)

??? 1 - Follows Tobias and agrees with him strongly

??? 2 - Strongly disagrees with Tobias

??? 3 - Doesn't mind his rule, but disagrees with him (and feels bad for Servant)

??? 4 - Pure neutral (aka doesn't give two shits about anyone, they just worry about themselves.)

everything else is up to you

Tobias and Servant dynamic - Tobias... doesn't give a shit about Servant. take Sir Billiam and Bulter's dynamic. but the threats aren't empty, and more like promises and that's pretty accurate. Servant is probably treated the most unfairly.

How it relates to current day SMP - Tommy's exile (kinda?) Tommy's loyalness, Tubbo's relation to Schlatt, Tubbo's rule.

Basic plot: (THIS IS VERY LOOSE, AND ONLY SURROUNDS THE PREMADE CHARACTERS. ALTER AS YOU LIKE) Someone (either ??? 2 or ??? 3) tries to assassinate King Tobias, but failing, ending up killing someone else, turning it into a murder mystery.

Summary: The Amberfall kingdom was once known for its generous leaders, and wonderful landscapes. However, the magnificent land had taken a bad turn once Prince- now King Tobias the llll was in charge. (blah blah blah add whatever you want DFGHJK)

Extra: if you want to add a bit mentioning that it's all rp, and there's like an off-stream part after you can. like I said this is all your story, but what I've said is the basics :)


	8. headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general

right so im bored so might as well ramble about how i think the communicator works  
everyone who joins the server has a band that has 3 hearts (or for phil it's one) and any time you lost a life, the heart turns black.  
if you press on the first heart, chat pops up  
if you press on the second heart, your inventory pops up (everything that is in your hotbar in game, is actually on your person. and you have to put armor on mannually)  
if you press the third hear, music will play. its basically spotify  
then on the side, there's a volume button

anyway i just thought it was neat


End file.
